Sick Day
by Akumu Senshi
Summary: Heero's not feeling well, Quatre and Trowa are out on a mission, so Duo and Wufei are left to look after him. *Complete?*
1. Poor Heero

Sick Day  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam wing = not mine, GW guys = not mine basically I own nothing.  
  
Warning- minor implications of possible Shounen Ai, but that is only if that is the way you take it, if are against the previous, and cant stand having guys as being close then do not read.  
"Come on Hee-chan, just take it." Duo begged. Heero responded by shaking his head profusely, then pulling the covers over his head. "You have to Heero! Please?" Duo whined, biting his lower lip.  
  
"Still wont take it?" Wufei asked upon entering the room. Duo shook his head. "Heero its only medicine." Wufei sighed.  
  
"Exactly and I don't need and." Came Heero's muffled reply.  
  
Wufei scowled, then an idea hit him (not literally people!) and he whispered something to Duo who nodded, "All right Heero, if us asking you to take it nicely doesn't work, we give up."  
  
"Really?" Heero asked, poking his head from beneath the covers.  
  
"Yeah." Wufei nodded as he and Duo approached him, "We give up in being nice!" He said, jumping Heero, holding his arms and legs down through the covers, then getting him to sit up by pulling on his arms towards him. Duo then put some pillows behind him so he couldn't lie down, Heero tried to resist, but being ill was to weak to do so.  
  
"Hey! Let go!" He yelled rather hoarsely as he struggled to get free.  
  
"Uh, lets see, no!" Duo smirked as he got Heero in a tight head lock with one arm, and had the spoon of medicine in the hand of the other, using his thumb he prised open Heero's mouth, "There's no way you can escape it now Heero, deal with it!" he said as he forced the brown liquid down Heero's throat, who complied by swallowing, but proceeded to grimace.  
  
"Ewww! That stuffs nasty. What did you go do that for?" Heero folded his arms and pouted as Wufei and Duo released him.  
  
"You were acting like a baka, so we took action." Wufei told him.  
  
"Yeah Hee-chan, it was for your own good." Duo told him.  
  
"I, I.." Heero began, but then started to slur his words and his eyes began to get heavy as the medicine took affect, before he fell asleep, curled in his covers.  
  
"Never seen Hee-chan so peaceful before." Remarked Duo, placing a thermometer in the sleeping boys mouth, and a damp washcloth on his forehead. He noted the temperature on the device then placed it on the bedside table.  
  
"Yeah, he probably hasn't had medicine much before. I'll bet Doctor J made him work when he was ill." Wufei noted, annoyed at the idea.  
  
"Yeah, we practically had to drag him up the stairs to force him to rest, confiscating his laptop was a good bribe to make him stay in bed." Duo grinned thinking. "Anyway, we'd better go, the longer he stays asleep, the better."  
  
"Yeah, we can bring up some soup for him later. When are Quatre and Trowa getting back?" Wufei asked as they left the room.  
  
"Tomorrow evening I think, its an easy mission, it shouldn't take to long."  
  
"If Yuy's not better by then, after they've got some sleep, they look after him."  
  
"Sure thing Wu, sure thing." Duo laughed, "You know your just saying that now. Anyway I'm going to take a nap for a while, wake me if you need me. Night Fei." Duo said laying on the couch.  
  
"Night Duo-kun." Wufei smiled a little before he went in to the kitchen.  
  
* *  
  
It was about two hours since they'd put Heero to bed when they heard a loud thump from upstairs, followed by a pained groan. Duo's eye's immeadiately snapped open, as he was woken, and Wufei flipped the off switch to the stove, always thinking of safety first, and the pair hastily rushed up stairs to the bedroom, only to find Heero sprawled out on the floor.  
  
"Heero?" Duo asked with worry.  
  
"I'm fine really." Heero said as he tried to push himself up.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Wufei helping him up.  
  
"Well I woke up, got out of bed, took a step, then landed face first in the carpet." He explained, they both gave him a questioning look so he added, "All I wanted was the Johns."  
  
"Oh." Duo mumbled, whilst Wufei muttered something about Heero picking up Duo's American expressions. "Do you want some help?"  
  
Heero's cheeks turned a shade of cherry, "Wouldn't that be kind of inappropriate?" He asked embarrassed.  
  
Duo and Wufei both face vaulted at this, "I think he meant helping you down the hall." Wufei enlightened him, whilst Duo nodded his head as a way of confirming this.  
  
"Oh." Heero muttered, turning a deepening shade of red, as he was helped down the hall, he then stumbled in to the small room to relieve himself whilst, thankfully Duo and Wufei remained in the hall.  
  
"He;s definitely not in his normal frame of mind." Wufei said shaking his head, "He seems to be getting worse."  
  
"Uh huh, I think his fever is worse, his face seems flushed, and I don't mean from blushing." Duo sighed  
  
"He'd better eat something when he's finished in there," Wufei said referring to the room in front of them, "Then take some more medicine and get some sleep."  
  
"Yeah. You go finish the soup, then I'll get him back in bed." Duo instructed, to which Wufei nodded and complied. Heero stumbled out the bathroom a few moments later, looking a little better. "Good?"  
  
"I've been better." Heero replied as Duo helped him to his room and helped him in to bed, placing some extra pillows behind him so he could sit up. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Wu's bringing up some food, so you need to sit up. We made you some soup." Duo smiled warmly at his friend.  
  
"We?" Heero asked arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Fine, Wu made the soup while I napped on the couch. "Duo explained, allowing Heero to sigh in relief.  
  
Wufei entered the room with a tray which he placed at the end of Heero's bed. "Hungry?"  
  
"Sort of, yeah." Heero shrugged, "What is it?"  
  
"Vegetable soup, here." Wufei said giving him the bowl and spoon, which he accepted eagerly and began to eat quite hungrily, amazingly not spilling any in the process of. After he'd finished a content smiled played on his lips.  
  
"Thank you Fei, it tasted real good." Wufei smiled at this compliment.  
  
"Oh cool, you got him melon." Duo noted as he reached for the bowl of balled up melon.  
  
"Yes, I though it would help cool him down, lower his temperature, or at least not let it get any higher." He explained. "Want some Heero?"  
  
"Okay, uh first, what is melon?" He asked cautiously.  
  
"You've never had or heard of melon before?" Wufei asked. Heero shook his head.  
  
"It's a fruit, it's slightly sweet, but not to much, and its quite cold, but really nice." Duo explained, giving him the bowl. "Try some."  
  
Hesitantly Heero tried some, he smiled a little, and began to eat some more. "Its really cool and soothing on my throat, and tastes real nice." He finished the bowl of it and gave the bowl back to Duo who returned it to the tray.  
  
"There's also a glass of water, I'll put it on your bedside table so you can have some when your thirsty later."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now try to get some sleep Hee-chan." Duo said, Heero nodded and laid back in bed closing his eye. The other two pilots left the room, quietly closing the door, hoping after some sleep Heero's condition would improve.  
AN- Okay this was going to be a one shot, but I think I'll do another chapter. I'll try to put it on tomorrow. Thanks. 


	2. Fever

Sick day - Fever  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing  
"Oh pretty! What is your name ma'am?" Heero asked Duo innocently. Wufei was looking on amused as Duo turned beet red.  
  
"Okay this isn't funny." Duo said, causing Wufei to stifle a laugh. "Oh I stand corrected."  
  
"Sorry, but Heero thinks you're a pretty onna, its just rather far fetched and, uh hilarious if you can see my point of view." Wufei smirked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just pass me those damn cloths!" Duo grumbled, placing one on Heero's forehead.  
  
"What's that for?" Heero asked referring to the cloth.  
  
"It's a damp cloth, it's to keep you cool because you have a fever." Duo explained to the extremely delirious pilot, attempting to keep his temper. "Fei, Heero acting like a small child is really getting on my nerves."  
  
"Now you know how we feel with the way you act all the time." Wufei quipped, earning himself a glare. "Sorry but you have to seize the opportunities you are given, anyway do you want me to keep doing that while you check the book?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Wu." Duo smiled slightly as he handed the cloth to Wufei, began to wipe it over Heero's face and neck. He sat cross-legged on the floor and looked at the page the book was marked at, and found what he was looking for. "It just says that he cant have aspirin or penicillin, but that stuff we gave him earlier was fine, and that he needs to keep cool, drink lots of fluids and take a sponge bath.wait a sec, he needs to take a sponge bath?" Duo's eyes widened in horror, "No way are we giving him a sponge bath."  
  
"Yeah, but he cant well do it himself, he can barely stand up properly, and thinks that there are faeries at the bottom of the garden." Wufei sighed frustrated.  
  
"I saw them my self the other day, one was really small, and had blond hair and blue eyes, I think the other faerie said his name was Cat, he had weird hair, it stuck up all funny." Heero told them, messing his hair further to try to show them the uni-bang style, but instead tired him self and flopped back down on to the bed. "I'm tired and hot and I want to sleep!" He groaned.  
  
"You go to sleep then, after you swallow this." Wufei said, holding the spoon of medicine in front of him.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Heero cautiously.  
  
"Its, uh a special potion from the 'Faeries' to make you feel better." Duo tried, Wufei arched his eyebrow but Duo just shrugged.  
  
"Oh okay." Heero took the medicine and grimaced. "It tastes bad!"  
  
"What do you expect magic to taste like? Sugar?" Duo wondered, Heero shrugged then closed his eyes and thankfully fell asleep. "About that bath of his, not going to happen! Wait, unless."  
  
"Duo! Heero's ill, the last thing he wants is Relena to give him a sponge bath, you don't want him either coming to kill us, or self destructing again do you." Duo shook his head. "If he needs more than a damp cloth on his head, we can just take off his shirt and put them on his chest instead."  
  
"Wu, you're a genius! Anyway I'm going to take a nap, see you." With that and a slight motion of his hand Duo left to find refuge on the couch. Wufei sighed, then after straightening the cotton sheet, left the room.  
  
**  
  
"Jeez is there a fire in here or what?" Heero moaned waking up feeling as if a burning heat surrounded him.  
  
"Damn and I thought his fever was going down." Mumbled Duo.  
  
"Uh Duo?" Wufei began.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you by chance accidentally turn on the heating?" Wufei asked in amazement, as he felt the hot radiator.  
  
"Ooops." Duo exclaimed, running from the room, returning a few moments later. "Its off now." She said sheepishly, scuffing his foot.  
  
"Was he in the line when brains were handed out?" Muttered Wufei.  
  
"Probably taking a nap." Heero quipped, a weak smile across his lips.  
  
"Oh funny." Duo said sarcastically.  
  
"Well at least he's not calling you ma'am or talking about the faeries down the garden."  
  
"Huh?" Asked Heero confused.  
  
"You kept acting like a little kid, you're scary when you're delirious Heero." Duo shuddered.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Heero apologied.  
  
"Anyway how do you feel now?" Asked Wufei, placing a hand on the boys' head for a second, and then putting the thermometer in his mouth. "A little better." Heero replied when the thermometer was finally removed from his mouth.  
  
"Good, your temps gone down too. Are you still tired?"  
  
"Not that much."  
  
"Good, here, just encase you're hungry." Duo gave him a bowl of melon, which he accepted and ate quite happily then returned the bowl to Duo. "Okay if you're good, and promise to stay in bed you can do whatever you do on this thing for half an hour, okay?" Duo said producing the laptop.  
  
"My laptop!" Heero exclaimed, "Gimme!"  
  
"Not so fast Hee-chan!"  
  
"Yeah Heero you have to promise first." Wufei said.  
  
"Fine I promise."  
  
"Good." Duo smiled giving the devise to Heero.  
  
"I missed you so much!" Heero exclaimed, hugging the laptop whilst Duo and Wufei sweat-dropped.  
  
"Anyway as we said you got half an hour."  
  
"Okay." Heero smiled a little then began to type away on his laptop for the next half an hour, by the time Duo and Wufei got back to his room his eyes were beginning to close.  
  
"I think you need some more sleep." Duo whispered removing the laptop from Heero's grasp and placing it on the bedside table.  
  
"Okay." Heero whispered as he slid down in to bed. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Caring, no ones ever cared before when I have been ill. Doctor J said that being ill was a weakness I had to overcome by training even harder."  
  
"I knew it." Wufei frowned.  
  
"What did you think?" Duo asked.  
  
"I didn't know what to think so I just went along with it I guess, but he never cared, no one ever did."  
  
"We do. All of us, we all care for each other"  
  
"I know, I am very thankful for that." They smiled and begin to leave. "Please don't leave, I sleep better when someone else is in the room."  
  
"Is that why you always room with us?" Duo asked, Heero nods. "We'll stay, I can nap on the couch anyway."  
  
"Yeah, and I'll read my book. Night Heero." Wufei smiled slightly, as did Heero in return but his eyes were already closed.  
  
**  
  
"Do you think Heero's alright?" Asked Quatre worriedly.  
  
"He's got Wufei and Duo looking after him, who know?" Shrugged Trowa, causing Quatre's eyes to become wide and look even more worried. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."  
  
They open the door to the room and looked inside, seeing Duo and Wufei curled up asleep on the couch, book fallen to the floor, and Heero sleeping on the bed peacefully. "You know what, I think they're just fine." Quatre smiled closing the door. "I think I could do with a nap too."  
  
"Yeah, I think we could all do with one." Trowa agreed yawning as they made their way down the hall to their room, for a well earned sleep.  
  
OWARI  
  
AN- Done! What do you think? I think it's done, I was considering doing another part but I'm clean out of good ideas right now, but I'll try to put another fic up soon anyway. Ja ne! 


End file.
